


Little Misha's favourite photograph

by Zinan



Series: Little Brats ruining the world, one day at a time [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, Little Misha being a depressed bun, M/M, but he's got little beauty now, so he's a happy bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinan/pseuds/Zinan
Summary: Little Misha does not like being ignored, especially by Fei Fei. So what's the story between this incident and his most treasured photograph.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Little Brats ruining the world, one day at a time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047157
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Little Misha's favourite photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisuliaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisuliaH/gifts), [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/gifts).



Yet another day in little Misha’s life. 

At 6:30 in the morning, Mrs Arbatov is up and bustling. She brushes her teeth and screams “Husband! Where’s the mouthwash?” from the bathroom.

What a lovely wake up call, he thought as he shuffled out of bed. Mr Arbatov, very much like little Misha, had tousled golden hair and a sweet smile but most of all he managed to fall for extraordinary beauties who may, let’s just say, not have the best personalities always.

This brings us to 7:15 in the morning when little Misha is curled up in his bright red sports car bed. His room is full of toys, a bowl of bright red candy sat beside his lampshade. 

There was a huge white teddy with a big patterned bow that sat right next to his table. The black table was full of framed pictures. All f them displayed a very happy little Misha. 

There were pictures of him with Sudoh and Akihito at the beach holding cones of ice cream, one with Yuri and Aaron from when they had a family reunion dinner, which hadn’t ended well, and the most recent of the lot, a picture of little Misha in his silly lion costume with his hands wrapped around a little boy with smooth black hair that fell over his shoulder.

The little boy’s face was twisted into a little pout, whereas Misha was positively glowing. One would think the black-haired boy was forced to be there if not for the tiny hand that reluctantly looped around Misha’s shoulder and the tiniest hint of pink creeping onto his cheeks.

This little boy was Misha’s adorable ‘beauty’ who just so happened to got to his class as well. Misha was very proud of this photo. It was the result of days of hard work playing that stupid lion from the wonderful wizard of Oz in the play. At the very end of the show, little Misha was desperately looking around for Fei Fei but he did not manage to catch a glimpse.

Feeling dejected, Misha grabbed onto his mom’s hand, planning to cry his heart out in the car. His lips quivered as he looked around one more time but all he managed to see was little Asami standing with the teacher flaunting himself in his frilly Dorothy outfit and… Fei Fei!

But Fei Fei seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing with Asami, he didn’t come looking for little Misha. Little Misha was little after all. His lashes wavered as he turned back to his mom, hurt. Stupid Akihito grabbed onto his mom’s other hand and started pulling her out. They’d promised Akihito’s mom that they’d drop him back home, how annoying. Little Misha really did not want to cry in front of Akihito but as soon as they left the front doors of the venue, tears poured out. 

His mother dropped his hand and knelt next to him, trying to calm him down, but little Misha was only 5, and he felt so down he didn’t know why. His parents tried to ask him why, while Akihito said, ‘’Maybe if Misha eats an ice cream, he’ll feel better.’’

His dad immediately bought him ice cream and he finally calmed down. Tear tracks streaked his pretty pale face, he looked so pitiful and his mother couldn’t help pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. ‘’Don’t cry Misha, tell mother, there isn’t anything we can’t solve together.’’

‘’I wanted to meet Fei Fei… Uwaaaah… but he… he didn’t want to meet me.’’ Misha cried, a fresh round of tears springing up. ‘’Aww… why didn’t you say so baby, let’s go back and meet him now. Come on wipe your face, you need to look like a smart little man while meeting him, come on.’’ 

Misha’s eyes immediately regained their little sparks, he immediately grabbed his mother’s hands and pulled her towards the venue. 

At the venue, they found a red-faced Fei Fei running here and there with followed by a tall, dark-haired woman in a pretty black dress. She seemed to be asking him to stop. 

As soon as Misha saw Fei Fei, he immediately dropped his mother’s hand and navigated through the crowd to find his way to his beauty. He ran to him a clutched at his sleeves, tugging them.

When Fei Long turned back, he was met with the sparkling blue eyes of little Misha. ‘’Mikhail! Where were you, I was searching for you but my mom came and I had to go and I didn’t want to because… because… because you promised to give me a chocolate.’’ He shouted.

Misha was stunned, he never thought that Fei Fei would look for him but… but he just did! Misha was ecstatic. He dug his hands into his pockets and pushed a bright pink candy into Fei Fei’s little hands. ‘’Here you go, Fei Fei, did you like me in the play?’’ he asked, eyes shining with expectation.

‘’You… you were pretty cool and… I think you were… the best.’’ He muttered, turning pink. 

Now, little Misha was really stupefied, he didn’t even know what to say next. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. His mother had saved him that day by asking whether he wanted a photo taken with little Fei Fei and that was how that photo came to be.

Coming back to our little prince, still curled up in bed, dreaming away. It was now 7:30 am and his father had come to wake him up. Soon it would be time for little Misha to eat breakfast and take a shower before setting off to kindergarten.

Today too, Little Misha would be off to school, swooning after little beauty and getting his ass kicked by Akihito and Yuri but as long as Misha could meet Fei Fei, he would always remain bubbly.

Today he’ll be off to kindergarten, after 1 year, to school and maybe, just maybe, after another 20 years, he’d be tying a black bow tie around his neck, preparing to propose to a certain beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine little Misha curled up in one of those big teddy bears all the time, now won't that be adorable.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
